Gloria Scott
by Asadal
Summary: Quand John a un rencard, Sherlock ne peut s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel en lui envoyant des textos.


Personnages — Sherlock, John

Avertissement — Pas de spoiler. Histoire de sentiments entre hommes. Sherlock et John peuvent être un chouia OOC.

Rating — K

Note de l'auteur — L'échange de textos entre Sherlock et John a dû déjà être abordée comme thème dans plusieurs fics, mais j'ai quand même eu envie d'en écrire une à ma manière, sur le fond de l'humour.  
Si les phrasés de certains messages de Sherlock vous paraissent maladroits, c'est normal. Ça a été fait exprès.

* * *

**Gloria Scott**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

Je m'ennuie. M'éviter l'ennui devrait être sans conteste pour toi top priorité. — SH

M'ennuie. — SH

M'ennuie, John. — SH

Je suis en rencard. Te divertir n'est pas ma priorité du moment. — JW

Mais je m'ennuie. — SH

Appelle Lestrade. — JW

Déjà fait. Rien d'intéressant. — SH

Il y a des restes humains dans le frigo. — JW

Les yeux? Je les ai fait bouillir hier soir. Au cours d'une expérience. — SH

Pas dans la casserole qui sert à préparer les pâtes? — JW

Je n'en sais rien. Elle était bleue. — SH

Putain! Je l'ai utilisée pour faire des spaghettis à midi. — JW

Tu l'as nettoyée après ton expérience? — JW

Pourquoi faire? — SH

John? — SH

Je m'ennuie, m'ennuie, m'ennuie. — SH

**...**

J'agonise. J'ai vraiment grand besoin de plus de patchs. Dépêche-toi. Tu sais, sans eux, je cesse de fonctionner. — SH

Je suis au courant. Je t'en rapporterai en rentrant. — JW

Non. Tout de suite. — SH

Je suis en plein rencard, Sherlock! — JW

Encore cette anorexique? — SH

Gloria n'est pas anorexique. Juste mince. — JW

Moi, je suis mince. Elle, elle est squelettique. — SH

John? — SH

John. — SH

N'oublie pas les patchs. — SH

Et de nouvelles ampoules. — SH

On a des ampoules de rechange. — JW

On n'en a plus. Elles ont toutes explosé. — SH

Quoi?! — JW

Une expérience. Fais attention en rentrant. Il y a des débris de verre un peu partout. — SH

Seigneur, tu n'es pas blessé? — JW

Sherlock? — JW

Attends, je rentre immédiatement! — JW

**...**

John, que tu restes aussi longtemps avec cette évaporée, moi, ça surprend. — SH

Elle a un nom. Gloria. — JW

Et elle est loin d'être une évaporée. — JW

Si. Évaporée. Anorexique. — SH

Et stupide. — SH

Elle a fait des études de médecine. — JW

Tout comme Anderson. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être stupide. — SH

Elle veut se spécialiser en neurochirurgie. Vu son intelligence, elle va y arriver. — JW

Je plains ses futurs patients. — SH

John? — SH

Fiche-moi la paix, par pitié. Si jamais elle remarque que je — JW

Gloria te passe le bonjour. — JW

Elle dit qu'elle aime ton site. — JW

C'est une chic fille, non? — JW

Sherlock? — JW

**...**

Sois prudent. Ne pas te soucier qu'elle soit un stalker, cher ami, est déraisonnable. — SH

Certains de tes textos ont des tournures bizarres, ces temps-ci. — JW

Attends, comment ça, une stalker? — JW

Elle a mis des photos de toi sur le Facebook. — SH

Et alors? — JW

Des photos de toi prises en cachette. — SH

Toi marchant dans la rue. — SH

Toi faisant les courses. — SH

Toi dans le vestiaire de la clinique. — SH

En sous-vêtement. — SH

J'ignorais que tu portais des boxers au motif de kangourou. — SH

Gloria n'est pas une stalker! Une stalker n'étale pas ses photos sur le net. — JW

C'est une forme d'exhibitionnisme. — SH

Elle est peut-être dangereuse, John. — SH

Il y a sûrement une bonne explication. Je vais lui demander. — JW

**...**

Tu arrêtes de me bouder? Tu manques d'objectivité. Beaucoup trop émotif. — SH

Comme d'habitude. — SH

Réponds-moi, John. — SH

Si tu continues à te taire, je brûle tous tes pulls. — SH

Tu n'es qu'un connard. — JW

Un salopard de la pire espèce. — JW

C'était juste une plaisanterie. Pour le fun. — SH

Le fun? Faire passer la copine d'un ami pour une psychopathe, tu trouves ça fun? — JW

Pas bon? — SH

Va te faire foutre. — JW

J'ai supprimé les photos. Et aussi le compte de Facebook que j'avais ouvert au nom de ta copine. — SH

Trop tard. Elle ne veut plus me revoir. — JW

Pour une fois que j'avais trouvé une fille bien, merde! — JW

Je suis désolé. — SH

Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne l'es jamais. — JW

Où as-tu obtenu ces photos, d'ailleurs? — JW

En piratant l'ordinateur de l'équipe de surveillance de Mycroft. — SH

Je vais le tuer. — JW

Tu veux que je t'aide? — SH

Fous-moi la paix, c'est tout ce que je te demande. — JW

Il est plus de minuit. — SH

Quand est-ce que tu rentres? — SH

Je vais rester chez Mike, pendant quelques jours. — JW

Pourquoi? — SH

Pour ne pas te casser la figure. Car si je te vois maintenant, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver. — JW

Tu peux me frapper, si ça peut te soulager. — SH

John? — SH

Ne m'envoie plus de textos. Je n'y répondrai pas. — JW

**...**

Je dois malheureusement t'importuner. Tu aimes cette Gloria, John? — SH

Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux lui envoyer un mail expliquant toute l'histoire. — SH

Elle te donnerait une seconde chance. — SH

Laisse tomber. Inutile d'essayer de recoller ce qui a été cassé. — JW

Tu veux déménager, alors? — SH

Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil? — JW

Tu viens de dire qu'il est impossible de recoller les morceaux. — SH

Je parlais de Gloria et de moi, espèce de crétin. — JW

Où veux-tu que j'aille, de toute façon? Je n'ai pas suffisamment de moyens pour changer d'appart. — JW

Et je me sens bien à Baker Street. Même si j'ai un colocataire complètement barjot. — JW

Très puéril. — JW

Et incroyablement stupide. — JW

Je-ne-suis-rien-de-tout-ça. — SH

Si, tu l'es. Parfois. — JW

A bien y réfléchir, tu l'es tout le temps. — JW

Bon, tu rentres? — SH

Je suis déjà en route. — JW

**...**

Où es-tu? — JW

Réponds, s'il-te-plait. — JW

Sherlock! Tu vas répondre! — JW

Je suis vraiment inquiet. Dis-moi que tu vas bien. — JW

Désolé. Je poursuivais le coupable. Je viens de le remettre à Lestrade. — SH

Tu aurais pu m'attendre! — JW

Pas eu le temps. Il se préparait à fuir à l'étranger. — SH

Tu n'as rien? — JW

Une petite égratignure au bras. — SH

Bouge pas, j'arrive! — JW

Pas la peine. Lestrade me fait raccompagner par une de ses voitures de police. — SH

Comment as-tu su où était le coupable? — JW

Réfléchis, John. C'est évident, pourtant. — SH

Pour toi peut-être. — JW

Tout est dans le mail qu'a reçu sir Scott. — SH

Mais le contenu de ce mail n'a aucun sens pour moi. — JW

Parce que c'est codé. Il suffit de prendre un mot sur trois, en commençant par le premier mot du texte. — SH

Brillant! — JW

Facile. — SH

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les phrases étaient aussi alambiquées. Un peu comme certains de tes textos. — JW

Je viens de les relire. — JW

Je les ai décodés, Sherlock. — JW

C'est vrai, tout ça? — JW

Et si je dis oui? — SH

John. — SH

Dis quelque chose. — SH

Tu es toujours là? — SH

Ne prends aucune décision avant mon retour. Quoique tu en penses, discutons d'abord. — SH

Inutile, je l'ai déjà prise. — JW

Alors voilà. — JW

Je peux sincèrement l'avouer. J'aime ton style, Sherlock. — JW

Sherlock? — JW

Qui est-ce? C'est lui ou elle? — SH

Oh, pardon. Je me suis trompé. Je recommence. — JW

Je peux sincèrement t'avouer. J'aime ton style, Sherlock. — JW

Eh bien? — JW

Je suis dans le vestibule. Je monte. — SH

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

Explication de l'auteur — Si vous avez lu la nouvelle "The Gloria Scott" de Sir Conan Doyle, vous avez peut-être deviné les messages cachés dans les textos de Sherlock avant d'arriver à la fin de cette fic.

**...**

Je m'ennuie. M'éviter l'ennui devrait être sans conteste pour toi top priorité. — _Je m'ennuie sans toi._

J'agonise. J'ai vraiment grand besoin de plus de patchs. Dépêche-toi. Tu sais, sans eux, je cesse de fonctionner. — _J'ai besoin de toi. Sans cesse._

John, que tu restes aussi longtemps avec cette évaporée, moi, ça surprend. — _John, reste avec moi._

Sois prudent. Ne pas te soucier qu'elle soit un stalker, cher ami, est déraisonnable. — _Sois pas qu'un ami._

Tu arrêtes de me bouder? Tu manques d'objectivité. Beaucoup trop émotif. — _Tu me manques beaucoup._

Je dois malheureusement t'importuner. Tu aimes cette Gloria, John? — _Je t'aime, John._

Je peux sincèrement l'avouer. J'aime ton style, Sherlock. — _Je l'aime, Sherlock._

Je peux sincèrement t'avouer. J'aime ton style, Sherlock. — _Je t'aime, Sherlock._

**...**

J'ai cogité afin de trouver des phrases aux tournures aussi naturelles que possibles, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je ne suis pas un génie comme Sherlock… eh oui.  
Au fait, ça n'a aucun rapport avec la fic, mais il y a un trailer sur le Youtube que j'ai adoré. Voici l'adresse.  
www-youtube-com/watch?v=mqblmkjG9bs (remplacez les tirets par les points) ou entrez "BBC Sherlock all OCN trailers" sur YouTube. La vidéo dure environ 1 min 50.  
J'ai mis une petite explication à ce propos sur mon profil, sous le titre de BLA BLA A PROPOS DE SHERLOCK. Si vous avez le temps, lisez-la et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.  
Voilà, voilà… A la prochaine!


End file.
